Innes
Innes (translated Heanius in Japan) is the arrogant prince of Frelia, he is famed for his immense skill with the bow. Innes is extremely brash and proud, and harbors an intense, yet semi-friendly rivalry with Ephraim. At heart, however, he is a good and just person. He also tends to be pretty harsh and severe with his sister Tana, whom he wants to spare from the horrors of war; several times he tries to convince her to return to Frelia, but is unsuccessful. Also, the Pegasus Knight Vanessa has a crush on him. Once when Innes was younger, a foreign archer of great renown came to the palace to display his skills. Innes demanded to match his own skills to the foreigner's and they both scored perfect hit after hit, moving the target father and farther back. Eventually the foreigner became tired and offered to place farther back then Innes could reach for one last shot, the he aimed and just barely made the target. Innes however, simply tilted his bow upward and fired again, an exremely difficult shot to make but he achieved another perfect hit. The foreign archer finally gave up and the prince won the contest. Initial Stats *Lvl 4 *HP 31 *Str 14 *Skill 13 *Spd 14 *Luck 14 *Def 11 *Res 9 Promotion Gain Already Promoted *SureShot Skill Grow Rate *HP 75% *Str 40% *Skill 40% *Spd 45% *Luck 45% *Def 20% *Res 25% Overall As a pre-promoted Sniper, the usual tactic applies; keep Innes protected and out of danger, since he won't dodge often, due to his low Speed stat. A good support for him would be L'Arachel or Tana, granting him a well needed boost in Luck and avoid. When you obtain him, he's a lot stronger Sniper than Neimi, however, the latter stat growths tend to make her better than Innes at the end game. Possible Endings Innes, King and Tactician: As time went on, he succeeded his father, Hayden, as King of Frelia. His resourcefulness and tactical prowess helped him build a court of loyal vassals that served to lead country to greater prosperity. Innes and L'Arachel ending: Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. Innes and Eirika ending: After the reconstruction of Renais, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel. The match ended in a tie. After the fight, Eirika acknowledged her love for Innes, and the two were wed with Ephraim's blessings. Innes and Vanessa ending: At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them. Other Supports *Gerik *Joshua *Tana Etymology Innes' is the anglicization of the Scottish name 'Aonghus' meaning 'one strength,' from the Irish elements 'oen' (one) and 'gus' (force, strength, energy). Aonghus in Irish mythology was the god of love and youth. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Sacred Stones Characters